


Children

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Sex, trying to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: "Time, it seemed, had slowed to a crawl. And Roger knew it was because he was impatiently waiting for the stupid pink and white sticks to show him good news. He twisted his wedding band on his finger and jiggled his leg as he sat on the closed toilet lid waiting, glancing back and forth between the clock on the wall and the tests. It had only been a minute and he already felt like he was going to throw up - again."~~Or, Roger and John try to start a family





	Children

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Joger Week 2019! 
> 
> Prompt: Children

Time, it seemed, had slowed to a crawl. And Roger knew it was because he was impatiently waiting for the stupid pink and white sticks to show him good news. He twisted his wedding band on his finger and jiggled his leg as he sat on the closed toilet lid waiting, glancing back and forth between the clock on the wall and the tests. It had only been a minute and he already felt like he was going to throw up - again. He wanted this, god how he wanted this, more than anything else he could think of right now. He knew he’d have to make changes and sacrifices and yeah that was part of the whole being married deal wasn't it? But this, this was something he was practically aching to have. 

“Okay in there, Rog?” The knock on the door and John’s soft voice startled him but made him smile with anticipation. He couldn’t wait to see his husband’s face when he told him. 

“Yeah, s’all good, out in a tick!” He called back, glancing at the clock again, half-aware that John had replied but he wasn’t paying any attention he was staring down the clock as the second hand ticked away indicating he had twenty more seconds. 

His whole body felt shaky and he wiped the palms of his hands on his jeans - they’d gone all sweaty and he felt ridiculous. He was sure his heart was now beating in his throat and he just needed to know. A quick glance at the clock told him two seconds had passed since he could look and so stupidly desperate and excited he looked at the three tests laid out on the counter. He blinked. And blinked again. His eyes stung as three little lines stared up at him. But, that’s not what was supposed to happen? He was supposed to be pregnant. That’s what they had planned. 

Eyes still stinging he sat heavily on the closed toilet lid again and stared at the wall. He just didn’t understand. They had been trying for months now, countless little pink and white sticks had all told him the same thing. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist and tried his hardest not to cry. Why was this something they couldn’t have? Was this the universe telling them they weren’t fit to be parents? He closed his eyes against the hot sting. Freddie and Brian were welcoming baby three in a few months and here they were unable to even have one. He bowed his head and fisted his hands through his hair and tugged. He didn’t understand. 

It took a few more deep breaths and cold water on his face for him to feel ready to face John, who he knew would be sitting in the bedroom anxiously waiting for the results. His heart clenched painfully because he knew John was just as excited about being a parent as he was and yet Roger just couldn’t do it for him. Taking one last deep breath and a glance in the mirror he steadied himself and gave his reflection a huge smile cocky smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

As expected John was sprawled out on the bed, one sock foot flat on the mattress tapping out a rhythm only he could hear as he flipped through a magazine. Bright grey-green eyes looked up when Roger came in and for a second Roger’s fake smile almost faltered at the hopeful look on John’s face. John sits up at the smile on Roger's face, his own smile showing his little gap tooth. “Yeah?” He breathed, setting aside his magazine. 

Roger feels like a failure as he shakes his head slowly, trying to not let his smile fade. “Just means we have to try again,” trying his best to sound sexy, as he crawled onto the bed and towards John. He wanted to make light of it, make it seem like he wasn’t devastated by it, but John knew him. 

Warm hands on his shoulders held him back from capturing John’s lips in a heated kiss. Grey-green eyes were concerned and Roger felt himself drowning in them. “Roger,” John breathed, and for a horrible moment Roger felt his eyes stinging followed by wetness down his cheeks and he let John pull him close. He pressed his face into John’s neck and wept, letting the younger man rearrange them so they were leaning against the pillows by the head of the bed, John’s arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace and he let himself cry for everything he wanted but knew he wasn’t going to have. 

***

Nova Rose Mercury was beautiful and Roger felt that longing deep in his bones as he held her, his heart beating painfully in his chest as sleepy hazel eyes blinked up at him and he cooed softly at the little bundle of joy in his arms. Brian was resting comfortably after a long and complicated labor while Freddie had run out to get something to eat. Roger and John had stopped by to offer their congratulations to their friends and Roger had jumped on the chance to hold the newborn when Brian and Freddie had offered. Now he wasn’t sure he wanted to give her back. 

The baby wrinkled her nose and yawned adorably and Roger wanted to cry at how precious she was. He needed this. Looking up he saw John looking at him with the same longing in his eyes and Roger felt like he was broken. They had been to every doctor they could possibly go to and each of them had told them there was nothing wrong with them, they were perfectly healthy and fertile, that sometimes these things just take time. Roger wasn’t inclined to believe them, he knew something had to be wrong with him there was no way they had been trying for years and yet it hadn’t happened yet. 

So long in his thoughts, he missed the cue that little Nova was getting fussy and her shrill cry cut the air and Brian stirred on the bed. He gave them an exhausted but content smile as he reached for Nova. “She’s been eating every hour I swear,” he grumbled good-naturedly as Roger handed her back to him, allowing him to cradle her so she could latch on and feed. 

“Sounds like she’s got her father’s personality,” John joked as he wrapped an arm around Roger’s waist, tucking a hand in his back pocket. 

Brian chuckled and nodded, and Roger tried to be happy for his best friend, he really did, but looking at how happy Brian was made him want to cry. He wanted that. 

***

The sex had gotten better since they had all but given up on trying to get pregnant. They had made the decision together a few months ago, just after Nova’s birth, to be content for now with their godchildren and maybe one day it would be meant to happen for them. That decision had changed their marriage, for the better Roger dared to say. They stopped worrying about tracking cycles and counting days and how many times they had sex and they started just enjoying being together. 

Which is what lead to Roger flat on his back with John’s face buried between his legs, lapping at his hole making him see stars. His hard cock was weeping against his belly and he had a hand threaded in John’s puffy hair. John was making those little noises as he ate him out and it was making him crazy. He gasped and cried out as he felt a finger slip into him next to John’s tongue and he knew this was going to be good tonight. 

“God, Rog, I’ve missed this,” John breathed against his skin and Roger was inclined to agree. 

He tugged at John’s hair and the younger man looked up, his grey-green eyes pupil blown, lips red and chin slick with spit. “Want you,” Roger choked out, moaning as John slipped a second finger inside him, the burn just on the right side of painful. 

John gave him a wicked grin. “I know, don’t worry, I’ve got you,” he murmured, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Roger’s lips, uncaring that he tasted of Roger’s ass - not that Roger minded he often sought out kisses from John after the other man had eaten him out - before he dove back between Roger’s thighs. 

It felt like an eternity before John had gotten three fingers inside him, his lips and tongue making him a mess, his cock leaking against his stomach making another mess. Roger arched his back and cried out wordlessly, eyes blurry with tears as he tugged on John’s hair. He was beyond desperate and he needed his husband inside him and he needed it now. 

The feeling of John pushing into him, skin on skin, was something Roger would never get used to. And he never wanted to get used to it. John’s cock was hot and hard and it stretched him open just right and he whimpered in pleasure as he split him open. Wet lips found his and they shared a slow kiss as John began to move, setting a slow smooth rhythm that had Roger crying out with each thrust that found his prostate, staring up into the dark eyes of his love. 

“I love you,” John whispered into the kiss, rolling his hips in that unending rhythm that beat between them. 

Roger whimpered again and wrapped his legs around John’s waist and his arms around his neck holding the other man close. “I love you, love you so much,” he said back, tossing his head back as long fingers found his cock and stroked in time with each thrust. It wasn’t long before he cried out, vision going white as he came all over John’s hand and his own belly. He cried out again as he felt John come inside him, hot and sticky and he closed his eyes and prayed to any god that might be listening that this would be it, he wanted this time to be the one - not that he didn’t do that secretly almost every time they had sex. 

***

Roger had been feeling oddly poorly for a few days, sick in the morning, better during the early afternoon and then sick again in the evening. He had written it off as a weird stomach bug until Brian had eyed him suspiciously as the older man had fed Nova. “Could you be…?” the guitarist had trailed off, raising an eye brown gesturing vaguely and Roger had frowned at him before he laughed bitterly. “Doubtful,” he had replied, rolling his eyes as he rubbed his stomach before he was pulled away by James and Harry to play in the living room. 

The seed of hope had been planted which had led him to locking himself in the bathroom after a quick trip to the chemist around the corner. He eyed the three - why did he always get three he wasn’t sure - pink and white tests on the counter before he glanced at the clock. Only another minute before they were ready. 

He heard footsteps in the bedroom and he knew John was home. He clenched his teeth and willed time to move faster. Another glance at the clock told him forty-five more seconds. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He was so sure this time. He could feel it. His hand went unbidden to his mostly flat belly and he bit his bottom lip. One more glance at the clock told him he could look. And he did. 

“John!” he called, tears blurring his vision as he fumbled with the bathroom lock, “John!” 

The younger man seemed startled. “Roger!” he said, eyes wide, “What’s wrong? What’s going on?” 

Roger let out a sob, unable to stop the noise, reaching for John’s hands hauling him into the bathroom. He felt the other man tense when he saw the tests on the counter. “Are those? Roger, we said,” John trailed off when he saw six little lines staring up at them. 

“They are, John,” Roger tugged John in for a kiss, “They are and we are.” 

John made a noise almost like a sob as he pressed a hard kiss to Roger’s lips before dropped to his knees in front of Roger. He pressed his face to Roger’s belly, wrapping his arms around Roger’s thighs. “Hi, there, little one,” he sobbed, pressing kisses to Roger’s still flat belly. 

Roger tangled his fingers in John’s hair and let himself smile and laugh and cry all at the same time. He loved John with all his heart and soul, and he would have been more than happy to have grown old with him and never having kids of their own, but this moment, this little moment, was worth more than anything in the world. 

“I love you, John,” he murmured, sniffling as he tears finally subsided. 

Tear filled grey-green eyes flicked up to meet his, and the happiness there was breathtaking. “I love you so much, Roger,” John said as he gracelessly shuffled to his feet, “I love you both so much. I am so happy right now.” 

“Me too,” Roger said, letting John kiss him softly, the younger man’s hands finding their way to his belly again and he couldn’t stop smiling as John caressed his middle. He closed his eyes and melted into John’s kiss, excited for a future that just a little while ago seemed impossible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
Come say hi on tumblr @nightoftheland


End file.
